The act of backing up a vehicle with an attached trailer can be a challenging maneuver even for individuals with considerable driving experience. Such maneuvers often require counterintuitive inputs, making them error-prone, cumbersome, frustrating, and dangerous, especially for inexperienced drivers. A common mistake when backing up a vehicle and trailer is to “jack knife” or “bind” the vehicle and trailer during the reverse motion. When this occurs, the driver is prevented from being able to steer the vehicle and trailer any further along its desired path. Backup maneuvers are particularly difficult with long wheelbase dual-axle trailers (as compared to single axle trailers), thus leaving the driver even more prone to jack knifing or binding.